The McCarthy Lies
by Daughter of Romanov
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are a match made in Heaven. Perfect for each other. But what if the base of their relationship was not even real? Is their love strong enough to withhold the lies they made, or will they crumble? All vampires, before Twilight.
1. Emmett's Brothers

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 1**

(Emmett POV)

"So, your mother's name was…"

"Laura McCarthy."

"And your father was…"

"Henry McCarthy."

"And your brothers were…"

"Henry, Clyde, and David McCarthy."

"And your sister was…"

"Amelia McCarthy. I had a dog too, if that helps."

"Be serious, this is important to me!"

"Then talk to Edward, this is boring," I sighed. Rosalie and I were lying in a clearing on the mountain, as she asked about my family past. I'd never really paid much attention to any of it; I'd never expected my soulmate to be obsessed with a little boy who looked like me.

"So, Henry was a family name from your father's side?" Rosalie persisted.

"Yes," I replied and rolled my eyes. The number of times we'd been over this… well, Rosalie was obsessed.

"You really have no clue, do you?" Rosalie smiled. I shrugged and grinned. She sighed and there was silence. I decided to move onto a topic I knew more about.

"I love you, Rose," I beamed at her and she laughed.

"I love you too, Emmett. Even if you drive me totally crazy!" she laughed again, and I smirked.

"Oh really? _I_ drive _you_ crazy, Miss Three-Hours-to-Get-Dressed?" I snorted.

"Actually, it's Mrs," she reminded me, and I chuckled.

"If you didn't keep sending me back, it would take so long!" I then mimicked Rosalie, "_Are you _really_ going to wear _that_ out?_"

Rosalie giggled.

"Emmett! You weren't this funny as a human," Rosalie giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"Considering my human life with you consisted of being mauled by a bear and being bitten by Carlisle, that isn't a big surprise," I replied.

"No! I mean when we met before that?" Rosalie laughed. I turned to face her eagerly.

"Like a past life?" I asked brightly, "Is your memory _that_ good?"

"No! Remember when we _first_ met?" Rosalie said, and pushed me playfully.

"Tell me," I asked. Rosalie's human theories were impressive, especially afterlives, and to a lesser degree, prelives.

"Remember, about a week before Carlisle changed you… I was in that alleyway… you told me it was dangerous for a girl to go down there… you insisted that I go home…" Rosalie said, and I shook my head.

"Nope, I got nothing," I said brightly, "And besides, I think I was visiting my little nephew then anyway."

"Emmett! Don't be so mean!" Rosalie said, her eyes sparkling.

"I'm serious! I honestly remember that!" I persisted. Rosalie sighed.

"You must have come back then!" Rosalie said simply, and I did not bother to point out I'd gone from my nephew house to go hiking. There was always a good chance I was wrong.

"Remember, how you were really _bad_ at flirting back then, and I laughed anyway?" Rosalie tried. I shook my head.

"No. And for the record, I was _always_ good," I grinned and kissed her. Rosalie giggled, and then tossed her hair over her shoulder, looking serious.

"Emmett! You have got to remember! It was the first time we ever met!" Rosalie insisted.

"No, but I do remember the bear one if that helps," I offered.

"I guess your human memories aren't that strong after all," Rosalie sighed.

"I thought we already knew that?" I asked, pretending to be confused. Rosalie laughed.

"Do you at least remember asking me if I was Catholic when we were going home? You said that your father wasn't very religious, and you knew he was going to hell?"

"Father going to Hell? Oh, you must have met David!" I exclaimed, somewhat pleased, and then my jaw dropped in horror.


	2. The Murderer Within

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 2**

(Rosalie POV)

"You loved David first?" Emmett's eyes were wide with rage, and I shook my head.

"It can't have been one of your older brothers! You were identical!" I protested. Emmett couldn't possibly be right. How could I have mistaken my Emmett for one of his elder brothers, especially when I had enhanced sight!

"David, my identical twin brother, was only a couple of _minutes_ older than me!" Emmett growled and leapt to his feet. I rose to face him.

"What?" I asked staring at him.

"How could you do this to me?" Emmett demanded.

"I didn't know!" I screamed. Emmett glowered at me; something I didn't know was possible. It pained me to see him like this, even more so because I was the cause.

"Rosalie… how could we do this?" Emmett moaned and I sighed, my heart breaking a little.

"What is wrong with this, Emmett? Explain it to me!" I pleaded with his, as he turned to glare into the forest.

"Let's go, Rosalie," he said sharply, and ran.

Emmett stormed into the house, and I ran after him, only a few steps behind, apologizing all the way.

"Little late, Rose," Emmett snarled, and went into the living room.

"Tough break, Emmett," Edward commented from the piano.

"I'll break you," Emmett threatened.

"Boys!" Esme admonished.

"Rosalie liked David first!" Emmett yelled, pointing accusingly at me, and the feeling of burning worsened inside of me.

"She didn't!" Esme gasped. I threw my hands up into the air.

"They were identical twin brothers! I only ever talked to David! I made Carlisle _save_ you!" I protested.

"You never liked David anyway," Edward said, almost as if reminding Emmett. It struck me as odd that Emmett would not like his own brother, when his heart was so huge, but I was clutching at straws right now.

"I did so!" Emmett retorted, his eyes flaming, "David and I were best friends! Nothing could ever come between David and me!"

"What's going on?" Jasper and Alice asked from the top of the stairs.

"Emmett is angry because I thought his identical twin brother was handsome," I provided, and Emmett growled at me. Alice dragged Jasper down the stairs, gawping.

"But Emmett didn't like David much anyway," Edward added.

"I did! You know I did!" Emmett yelled at Edward. He shook his head.

"You did not!" Edward said resolutely, "Don't you remember?"

"You know I never _meant_ to kill him!" Emmett yelled.

The silence that followed that statement was as if someone had frozen time.

"_You_ killed David?" I gasped. Emmett turned to me, and held up his hands defensively.

"I never meant to- I never meant to even see him! He found me!" Emmett protested.

"Emmett never wanted to hurt David. He held off as long as he could. Being so young, it was difficult for him. But his love for David was stronger than his lust- until David drew too close," Carlisle said quietly.

"Tell me what happened," I demanded, hardly daring to believe Emmett could even do something like that. Emmett sighed, and walked over to me.

"Okay, so remember a couple of nights after I got changed? How I was bloodlusting, so Carlisle was going to take me out to get something to eat. Then, everything went wrong…

"_Emmett, this way!" Carlisle called over to Emmett. He nodded, still sniffing the air._

"_Have I been here before? It smells familiar…" Emmett commented as he followed Carlisle through the dark streets._

"_Sure you have, Emmett. You did live here, remember?" Carlisle said, and Emmett laughed. There were footsteps from nearby. Emmett turned his head in their direction and Carlisle slapped him hard, so uncharacteristic of him it made Emmett turn around to Carlisle in surprise. _

"_No, Emmett. No people. You have not eaten anyone yet. Don't ruin it," Carlisle said firmly, "Once you eat someone, there goes your perfect track record!"_

"_Really? I had no clue that was how it worked," Emmett replied sarcastically. Carlisle laughed. _

"_Come on, Emmett, hurry up! If you're so hungry, then why are you just waiting around here? The bears don't come looking for you," Carlisle teased._

"_Maybe, if I'm _really_ still, they will!" Emmett joked brightly, and laughed. Then he stiffened, sniffing. _

"_Emmett?" a voice called from the shadows. He turned back to where the footsteps had been. David emerged from the shadows, looking delighted. David was the image and voice of Emmett, only now not as good-looking or with the ruby eyes. _

"_David…" Emmett's voice sounded pained and dry, as his throat burned to drink the blood. _

_Carlisle put his hand onto Emmett's shoulder to hold him steady. Emmett was shaking hard, and his breath came out rapidly. _

"_Don't Emmett. It's David. Hold your breath," Carlisle murmured, too low for David to even notice. Emmett drew in a long breath and covered his nose with his hands as his mouth clamped shut. _

"_Emmett, we all thought you were dead! There was this bear that was covered in blood, but we never found you! I hoped you were still out there, and you came back!" David went to walk over to Emmett, but Emmett moved away; tense to keep him from springing. David paused, confused. _

"_David…" Emmett's voice was somewhat strangled, "Go away. Now." _

"_Emmett, what's wrong? You can tell me. Did that man do something to you? Tell me, Emmett, I swear I won't tell anyone!" David promised, not realising just how bad things were going. _

"_David, I think it would be best if you left," said Carlisle sharply._

"_Dr. Cullen?" David asked in surprise._

"_Listen to him David!" Emmett hollered. David jumped back._

"_Emmett, we're brothers, twins! I'm not leaving you, at least until I know what's going on," David said firmly._

"_Go home David. Tell no one of what you've seen," said Carlisle harshly. _

"_You let Emmett go!" David said roughly, strange from the studious, quiet boy. He ran to Emmett, and pulled on his arm. Emmett's eyes widened and he could no longer hold himself from the blood._

Emmett stopped sharply.

"Breathe, Emmett," said Carlisle slowly. Emmett shook hard, and balled his hands up into fists.

"I wanted to kill David more than I ever wanted to kill anyone in my entire life. And he was my own twin brother," Emmett's voice sounded hoarse, "So I did. I killed David. He screamed at me the whole time. He had no idea what was wrong with me, why I would cause him so much pain. I told Carlisle to never tell anyone. Edward only found out a little from our thoughts."

"What happened after that?" I asked, hardly daring to breathe.

"It was written off as suicide, brought on my disappearance. The bites were written off as a snake of some sort, thanks to Carlisle," Emmett paused to smile at Carlisle, who nodded sympathetically.

"Why did they write it off as suicide?" Alice asked.

"Because they thought David and my fingerprints were the same. So to this day, David McCarthy is believed to have killed himself in one dark Gatlinburg street."


	3. The Shame

**The McCarthy Lies- Part 3**

(Emmett POV)

There. I had said it. I had finally admitted to everyone that the first of the two people my bloodlust ran highest for was my own brother. My own twin, David. Even after what, seventy-four years, it still made me hate myself. How the hell had I let myself kill him? Everyone looked horrified at that, and Carlisle patted my shoulder supportively. The second person had been a total random, just some girl I had seen running down a street one night. She was not my very own brother, the brother who I had loved more than anything else ever in this entire crazy world. Wow, I was seriously messed up to have needed to kill David like that. Carlisle seriously should have killed me there too for that. But, unfortunately, Carlisle would never do that. No matter how much less I would have had to suffer knowing I killed him. I looked down at my hands. No one spoke at all and the silence was awful. I knew they all thought I was vile now. Who else kills their own brother?

"Someone who had no other choice," Edward said softly, "Someone who would have done anything else for it to have gone any other way."

I looked up at him. He looked like he was in serious pain, probably from assuming I had hated David.

"So really, your thoughts are the wrong way around," Edward said. What, Edward was vile? He was probably right. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Nothing at all," Edward said firmly.

"Right," I said wryly, "Nothing at all."

I looked at Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie. They were still trying to comprehend what I had done. It would take them a while. They had nothing to compare me killing David. Who else was that evil? Jasper looked at me finally, his face unreadable.

"So, you had a tough time as a newborn too," Jasper said, "I know how you feel, Emmett. You shouldn't feel guilty for every person you've killed."

"You know how I feel?" I said, shocked. How does Jasper know how I feel?

"Not exactly, but I've killed people I knew as well," Jasper said quietly, and I nodded. Yeah. I do not really think killing off his army was the same as your own flesh and blood. It just is not the same sort of thing. But, at least Jasper could have some sort of a grip on it. Rosalie, Alice and Esme just stared at the ground in shock. I felt like shaking them to see if they were still in there, or had mentally run away from me. I would mentally run away from me if I could, or just leave the memory and vampire parts of my mind somewhere else forever. Peace at last. Esme looked at me, her face pitiful to me. How could she pity me? Or did she just pity the David in my face?

"I think just you," Edward murmured. I sighed.

"Emmett, no one judges you," Jasper said softly. I sighed. Rosalie reached out her arm to touch me, and I jumped back. Didn't she know how awful I felt already? Rosalie looked hurt at that. We were soulmates after all, or at least I had always thought so. Were we really? I looked at Edward for help. He shook his head.

"You always were meant to be," he said. Right. A real match made in heaven. She fell in love with my brother, and accidentally saved me instead. I stood up sharply. This was too much.

"Emmett, don't," Edward said quietly. Too late, Edward. The damage has been done.

"What damage?" Edward asked. It is deep down, but there is a little done to everyone, I think. I walked over to the door.

"Thanks, everyone," I said, nodding, and ran from the house, as fast as my legs would carry me. No one followed.


	4. That's What True Love Means

**That's What True Love Means**

(Rosalie POV)

No one moved for a very long time. I wanted to run after him, and to get him to understand. But what if he pushed me away again? Edward sighed. I frowned. Get the hell out of my thoughts Edward! He looked somewhat put out. What would it take for Emmett to fall back in love with me?

"He still is, you know," Edward muttered. I looked up, hopeful for once. Really?  
"Of course. A match made in heaven, apparently," Edward half-smiled.

"He thought that?" I gasped.

"Well, last time he was upset, but normally he thinks it happily. And very often," Edward said. Normally? Very often? Emmett? My frozen heart seemed to melt. There was still a chance. A small, tiny chance, but a chance nevertheless. I stood.

"Where was Emmett going?" I demanded. Maybe if I moved fast I could catch him if he stopped.

"He didn't think so far. He went north, too far for me to hear," Edward said.

"You'll catch him, Rose. You bring him back here, and we _need_ to go… hunting?" Alice said, in confusion. I shook my head, not needing to know where we would go after. I did not care about that. I needed now! Now!

"Follow your instincts, they'll bring you two back together," Esme said, so unquestionably. I nodded. I needed to go. Now. I took out the door, and ran after Emmett's tracks. His scent was unmistakable; I knew it better than anything else in this world. Sharp turn to the left now. I spun, and continued running, for what felt like forever. There were few turns, only where there was an obvious opening in the woods. Finally, his scent was too strong. I took a deep breath, pleased with myself. Emmett! I spun around to where his scent stopped and looked up into the treetops. High up in one of the taller trees was Emmett, looking dejected. I immediately leap up, and I climbed up to beside him. My Emmett. He looked out to the horizon, almost longingly. I stood beside him, wrapped my arm around his waist, and stroked his perfect marble face, now frozen in his wistful look.

"Emmett?"

He turned to me, his eyes filled with anguish. My poor Emmett. I sighed.

"I feel so horrible, Rosalie," he whispered, "I always did. Why would I do this? How could I be so cruel?"

"Emmett, I know, you will never forgive yourself. And I know you will never understand why everyone forgives you, because you _were_ just a newborn, and he _was_ one of your bloodlusts. I know you just want everything to be fine again, back before I said, anything about David. I understand, Emmett. I understand you just want this to all go away. I have felt that _so_ many times over! But Emmett, nothing matters but that you and I are together forever, and that we can get over these things," I felt like crying, but my body would not allow it.

"How can you still love me? After all that I've done?"

"Because you're Emmett and I'm Rosalie. I will need you for always. I will love you forever, _beyond_ forever. You will always be my other half," I said softly. Emmett sighed.

"Soulmates. That's right," he said quietly, "I love you, Rose. I really do. And I do not want to be ashamed forever, Rose! I really want to forgive myself, like I already forgave you. But I can't!" That ended in a growl. I stroked his face again.

"We'll get past this, Emmett. We will," I promised. He nodded, and turned his whole body to me, taking me in his arms.

"I don't think I'll ever stop hating myself for this. But I will try to go back to normal, Rosalie, I really will," Emmett assured me. I nodded, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"We'll be fine, won't we, Em?" I whispered. He kissed me tenderly, the reminder of how perfectly our souls matched, half-and-half, perfect together.

"Of course, Rose. I love you, for always," Emmett whispered between kisses.

"For always," I repeated, and held his close, never wanting to ever let him go again.


End file.
